Shadow's Past
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: After defeating Dark Oak, Shadow decides to live in the Ark. When he searches in the Professor's computer, he finds some home clips of him and Maria. As he searches, he learns about his past & about Maria, as well as the things he promise her. Please R
1. Hour 01: The First Promise

_**Darkness09: I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy**_

Hour 01: The First Promise

Shadow, who has just defeated Dark Oak and had save the world, decides to remain in the remaining part of the Ark. He was searching through some files in the computer of his creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik. Then he happens to go through several video clips from the past. Eagar to know his past, Shadow decides to open the first one.

_Shadow was in his pod as he was first being let out. Professor Gerald pressed the button to let him out._

"_At long last, with Shadow now done, there's still a chance to save all of us."_

The film started to screw up and lost all vision afterwards. Shadow slammed his fist in anger.

"Why did it have to do that? Let me see if I can hack back in." He started to press into the keyboard. "That should do it."

"…Access Denied…"

"What, but how?" He started to clang his fist in rage. "Wait what about the other ones." He started to go the second clip that was displayed in front of him.

_Maria arrived to the section where Shadow was there and she saw him. At first his appearance shocked her, but she didn't run._

"_Maria, this is Shadow. He will be the one to help us with our troubles that we are dealing with. And also, he will be your protector Maria." _

"_Shadow" She started to slowly place her hand towards Shadow. Then she placed her hand on his forehead. Shadow didn't do anything. He didn't show any anger, neither any happiness as well. He was just an emotionless person. "Grandpa, is something wrong with him?" Shadow heard her and quickly jumped away from her, thinking that the problem that she said would harm her. Though the only thing it did was stuttered her. _

"_What do you mean Maria?" Maria turned to her grandfather. _

"_He doesn't look happy! He doesn't look like he likes this place or even wants to do this!"_

"_He not supposed to like it."_

"_What do you mean?" She started to give a serious face to her grandpa._

"_He was build to be the ultimate weapon. No ultimate weapon is supposed to have feelings."_

"_You're wrong. All living creatures should have emotions. They should have feelings, even if it's bad ones." The professor put his head down in a depressed way._

"_Maria, don't be mad. There's something I should have said instead of that. It's that Shadow-"_

The signal started to cut out and each time he tried to put it back, it always loses signal to that point.

"Why? Why? Why?" He had his head up and his hands press on the sides of his head. Then he started to calm down. "Why would Professor Gerald say something like that when I do in fact have this anger feeling inside? There must be something in the other recordings that should show some light into the subject." He started to go to the three clips to await more blast from the past.

_Maria and Shadow were one of the corridors of the Ark looking out into the space._

"_Shadow, you see the planet over there?"_

"_Yes Maria, I see it." They both started to stare at the planet known as Earth from the colony. They even saw the glow that the planet is emitting due to the sun rays that hits the planet. _

"_Oh, one day I wish to go to that place. Grandpa once told me that the images there are too much to explain in words. But he said that we can't go there yet."_

"_So you wish to go there."_

"_Yes more then anything in the colony." Maria started to get happier. Shadow let out a smile._

"_Maria, I'll do everything I can to make your wish come true." _

"_You promise." Shadow didn't say anything, but he did give a nod. That made Maria too glad that she gave Shadow a hug. That came to a surprise to Shadow as the only thing he did there was gasp a bit of air. But unlike the first time they touched each other, there was no threat to it from Shadow point of view. So he just stands there. "Thank you Shadow"_

Then the image started to lose signal and wouldn't allow itself to continue further. Shadow didn't got angry this time. All he felt was a bit of confusion.

"If I made a promise to this… Maria. Then why can't I remember anything." He then saw a little section on the bottom of the screen he didn't see before, so he decides to click on it. There showed some information like how it was organized and where the clips came from. "It looks like this clips came from the camera's images from the colony. Wait, it says that the one that organized it all was… Maria."


	2. Hour 02: Unanswered Questions

Hour 02: Unanswered Questions

He was surprised to come upon this information. "This doesn't make any sense. If it really is Maria that did this, then why do I have this image in my mind about her falling to the floor?" He remained quiet with his eyes closed, recalling the past that he can only remember, the image of him and Maria running down the halls of the colony, right before the dreadful image that appeared after. All he saw was seeing her on the floor, cold blooded as her life was slipping away. "It was there fault for what happened to Maria." Then he remained calm for a second. "But then why would she tell me to-" He tried to remain quiet and calm for a bit more, trying to gather his thoughts before spilling anything to words. "Well, to find more on his matter, I should check out the other clips. I feel that the only way to figure this out is to see it through these images. He went back to the previous page and went to the following video.

_Shadow was looking at a clock from the ceiling as Maria walked in the same room. _

"_Hi Shadow, what're you doing?" He did not respond to her. "…Shadow?"_

"_Hm, oh, it's you Maria."_

"_Thanks for noticing me." She tried saying it in the most sarcastic way possible. She also was giving Shadow an annoyed look. Shadow in the other hand only gave Maria a surprised look, as if he never heard a sarcastic before. Just by the words that she is saying its making him confused causing him to start and scratch his forehead. _

"_Um… you're welcome…" All she gave afterwards was a smile, probably laughing in her mind about his reaction. _

The film ended there and without even trying to go back, which wouldn't matter with all the other films wouldn't go any further, he continues to the next film.

_Shadow was walking pass the professor's laboratory when he saw the door slid open. He didn't intend to go inside, but since the door opened and the coast was clear, he decides that this would be the perfect time, since he never was in the lab after the day he was created. He walked into the dark filled room, all silent, which most of the stuff looks like they never been touch in such a long time, with dust filling the top of the things he saw. _

"_Hm… I wonder… what could the doctor be doing if none of these contraptions have been touch? He's here almost every minute" He continued to wonder as he put his hand underneath his chin. A long wide shadow started to form at the back of him. _

"_I'm not working on an invention." Shadow turned his head around and saw Professor Gerald behind him. He started to walk in and the lights went on. Everything in the lab was filled with dust except for one section, a table filled entirely of test tubes. Shadow thought that he would be in trouble by coming in the room, but the professor didn't do a thing. He just started to walk into the room and put some liquid substances on that very table. Then Shadow remembered the thing he said as Gerald walked in._

"_Wait… so if you're not working on inventions, then what are you…" Shadow couldn't seem to finish the question. The professor sighed in a sign of depression, and then he started to look at Shadow._

"_You and Maria have been together all the time since the day you were created right, Shadow?" For some reason, he decides to change the subject but Shadow, wondering why he did that, decides to go along with it._

"_Yeah professor, we have been."_

"_And how is she doing?" _

"_Yeah, well…" Shadow stutter a bit for some reason, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "She's doing fine… just resting… now." Gerald remain calm for awhile, well Shadow wondering what he could be saying or making him do next, since he did enter his laboratory without permission. _

"_Good… now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work, so if you would leave now." _

"_Um… yes professor." He started to walk away._

"_Do not speak of what happened here." Shadow stopped in his tracks._

"_Yeah, not a word"_

"_And try not to adapt and learn anymore of Maria's foolish act, that's not why I made you." Shadow remained silent before walking off. _

The clip just stopped, but didn't buzz out. It appears that this one hasn't lost any part of the clip. Shadow was in the same thinking position that he was in the clip as he thought about the last thing the professor said.

"He… created me for a reason, but what was it? And what about the activity that he's doing, what was he really doing?" He started to show a bit of his teeth in rage as he slammed his fist at the keyboard pad. Then he notices that the computer started to go a bit fuzzy, before completely going off. "What…? No wait" He started to press on the keyboard and luckily he manages to turn it back on. When he waited for it to go back, he came across something that caught his eyes. He came across new video clips that he didn't saw before he came there the first time. "This can't be… I never saw these ones before, but at least they're there… I just finished all the ones that were available." He took a deep breath before making any moves.


	3. Hour 03: Victom or Creator

Hour 3: Victim or Creator

Shadow slowly starts to move his hand on the mouse and moves the output device. He clicks on the digital video. When he clicks it, the weirdest thing happened. It came to a section that said that it couldn't play the digital clip for some reason.

"What, how come it will not start? Why won't it start?" he yelled with furry demanding some sort of answer from a machine. "Fine… Let's try the next one then…" He closed the window and moved onto the next one, this time the clip works.

_Shadow was standing in the simulation room while Professor Gerald Robotnik was over at the controls in a different room closed off from each other. Though there was a large window in between, allowing Gerald to see Shadow. _

"_Alright Shadow, You know what to do then, right?" Gerald asked. Shadow just nods. "Okay, begin with Operation Alpha Delta…" He presses a button on the controls. _

_~~_

_The number on the screen continues to show this and ones almost resembling them, repeating the 1 and 0 over and over again._

_When the computer was finish running all those numbers, Shadow starts to glow red as he squeezes his fist shut. A red aura starts forming around Shadow's body and spreading out across the room. It starts to spread fast and release an intense pressure in that room. Robotnik was unaffected because that aura wasn't traveling through this tough material made glass and a thick layer of metallic wall between them. He only looks at the numbers right now and he was impressed but only a little. He wanted to see how far Shadow can go. _

"_Alright, Shadow, now full capacity!" Robotnik demanded. Shadow gave another nod; understanding what the professor was asking him to do. The pressure and aura was getting stronger, too strong that it was leaking through and getting into the control room. Robotnik was trying to hold his ground from the strength of the wavelength of Shadow's power. The super computer's hard drives were overheating and crashing because of all the force and extreme heat from the radiation._

The video was cut out there. Right when the intense part was coming, it had to stop. Shadow throws his fist at the wall. There were really large cracks shown where Shadow punched at. Knowing him being the ultimate life form, doing something like that was nothing to be surprise about, but what was a shocker was that when he looks at his fist he saw something he never saw before. He saw his own blood pouring out of his knuckles.

"What is this red thing? Wait, this is blood! My blood, it's my blood!" he screams it out in the top of his lungs. He was breathing hard, inhaling and exhaling with a loud scared sound, not knowing what he should do. Even after all those battle and many times he came close to dying, he has never bleed before and now from a single punch in the wall and he's bleeding. Without realizing it, he was moving his body backwards. He continued until he accidently moved the mouse and towards the next clip.

_Shadow and Maria were at the hallway in the Colony running and then stop. Maria was catching a breather. Shadow on the other hand didn't need to take a rest. _

"_Maria, I think you should rest right now." Shadow suggests. She didn't say anything until she stopped breathing hard and recovered her stamina._

"_Don't be such a fancy pants. Come on" She continued to run, but Shadow only showed a confused look._

"_What kind of pants? Hold it Maria, repeat what you said." He starts to chase after her._

The movie stops. There was silence in the room. Shadow couldn't think of anything to say. He was still in the same area and position he was before the video started.

"My life is-" Shadow says as he swallows his saliva. "-so mysterious,"

_**Who am I? Why can't I seem to recall who I am? Everything I'm looking at… I can't seem to recall, but for some reason… that person is me.**_ Shadow continues to wonder in his mind. All thoughts he continues to have just lead to many questions that is left unanswered. His whole world was falling apart and nothing in him had the power to stop it, even though he's the ultimate life form. **What am I doing? Should I even continue with my search for the truth or stop? It's obvious that I know nothing about my past. So would that mean that this person on the images isn't really me, but some copy version of me? Or am I the copy one? **Shadow continues to think for a while until he gave up.

"I should just stop right now," he said. "My life would be better off if I never know what the rest of this show." He turns around and starts to walk the other direction. "He is not me. He is but a different person."

**I am the one and only… I am one… there is no one that is close to me… even if there is an imposter… I am the one and only Shadow the hedgehog! **The door slides open and Shadow walks through. As the door closes, he turns around and faces back at the computer before the door slams shut.


End file.
